Love, War, Darkness, and LightChapter 1 Profiles
by Stand-up-for-love
Summary: As the small she cat lay down her shivering white kit on the hard paved road, little did she know her kit was going to be a big part in the lives of the clan cats! The little kit would soon be tested to see how far she push to help her clan and the others


**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT I repeat DO NOT own Warriors, but I do own THIS story and these characters. So yeah...but like I said I don't own Warriors the owner of Warriors does!!!)**

Blood Clan

Clan Leader: Bloodstar - A massive tom with a dark red pelt, and cold black eyes.

Deputy: Swifttail - Longhaired black tom, with a white star on his chest and icy blue eyes, he also has very long claws.

Median Cat: Sweatheart - Long limbed tom, with a black pelt and white spots, and hazel eyes.

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Warriors

Whitefang (my cat or know as ME!) - Beautiful, long-limbed she cat, with a honey colored pelt, and one light green eye the other a ocean blue, she also has a white star on her chest.

Twoface - Bulky tom, with pure brown pelt, and periceing green eyes.

Apprentice: Birdpaw

Tigerfang - A small she cat with a white pelt, dark blue eyes, and pink ears.

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Freedomrunner - Tom with dark brown pelt and white speckles, and light brown eyes.

Mouseclaw - Small she cat with a tan colored pelt and dark brown paws and ears, also light purple eyes.

Rabbitclaw - Small tom with pitch black pelt, and light purple eyes.

Apprentice - Devilpaw

Berrywhisker-A fairly large she cat with sandy colored pelt and light purple eyes.

Smallleaf - She cat that's all gray with black stipes down her back, she also has faded gray eyes.

Runngingfire - Long limbed tom, with an orange pelt that looks like its on fire, and dark red eyes that gleam.

Apprentice - Mudpaw

Longear - She cat with a yellowish pelt with dark green eyes, and long brown ears.

Oaktail - Big tom with a gold pelt, and shiny green eyes.

Apprentices

Smallpaw - Very small she cat with a gray pelt, and yellow bright eyes.

Devilpaw - A tom with a yellow tan pelt, and cold gold eyes, with fairly large paws.

Mudpaw - A she cat with a faded black pelt, and sparkleing light pink eyes with brown smudged paws.

Birdpaw - Taddy she cat with large gray eyes, and very small paws.

Oakpaw - She cat with a gray pelt, and dark hazel eyes.

Queens

Bazelclaw - She cat with a brown pelt and gold eyes.

Smallbird - Small she cat with a goldon pelt, and gold eyes.

Elders

Quickhunt - Oldest elder in Bloodclan, a she cat with long shaggy brown pelt, and white stripes along her back, and blue almost black eyes.

Velvetcloud - Once beatuiful tan she cat, with white eyes.

Twistedtail - Tom with a twisted tail, and a sunburned black pelt with light green eyes.

Stream Clan

Clan LeaderAquastar - A fairly large tom with a very light gray pelt that looks almost blue, dark blue eyes, and dark gray-stripes on his back.

Deputy: Feathertail - A small she cat, with a light tan pelt with green eyes that look sneeky.

Medican cat: Herbpaw - She cat with ginger pelt, and her two white front paws, with golden eyes.

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Warriors

Swiftbelly - Gray tom, with bright green eyes that sparkle in the Sun.

Sweetflower - She cat with hazel pelt, and goldon eyes.

Mudcrow - A dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice - Bazelpaw

Raincloud - Gary she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice - Tinypaw

Swiftcloud -Tom with a dirty white pelt.

Twobit - A taddy tom with yellow eyes.

Smallcrow - A furious she cat with bright green eyes and yellow pelt.

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Nonosies -Tom, with soft blue eyes, and pure brown pelt, he also cannot speak.

Velvectclaw - She cat with light grey pelt, and gray eyes.

Brookpelt - Taddy she cat.

Apprentices

Tinypaw - Frisky she cat with one green eye and the other light blue, she has white pelt, and black strips down her back.

Sparrowpaw - Black tom.

Lilypaw - She cat with long brown hair and dark yellow eyes.

Bazelpaw - Long-limbed tom with a ginger pelt, and shiny silver eyes.

Queen

Glazedpad - She cat with a dark gray pelt and navy blue eyes.

Foxface - Red pelt, and fox markings on her body, with shiny yellow eyes.

Elders

Hazelpelt - Tom with a brown pelt, and hazel colored markings, with dull gray eyes.

Sand clan

Leader: Sandstorm - Small she cat with light red pelt, and shiny yellow

eyes. And very sharp claws.

Deputy: Sandcloud - A massive she cat with very black pelt, and dark gold eyes.

Apprentice - Brightpaw

Medican cat: Brookpelt - Tom with dark brown pelt and dark yellow eyes.

Apprentice - Ivypaw

Warriors

Sweetscent - Tom with orange pelt and yellow eyes.

Badgarclaw - She cat with black pelt and bright blue eyes.

Smallcloud - Small ginger tom with sandy colored eyes.

Largecloud - Large tom with ginger pelt, and black beedy eyes.

Stormsand - Ginger she cat.

Barkface - Tom with green eyes, and light brown pelt.

Swiftoak - Gray she cat with graystripes down her back.

Longtooth - She cat with white pelt, and hazel brown eyes.

Bluefeather - Gray tom with purple eyes.

Apprentice - Crowpaw

Tinyball - She cat with faded brown pelt, and gray eyes.

Featherstripe - Light black tom with dark graystrips on his side and dark eyes.

Apprentice

Crowpaw - Large tom, with orange pelt and light green eyes.

Brightpaw - Long-imbed she with an orange pelt.

Ivypaw - Shy tom with gray pelt and dull blue eyes.

Queens

Leaffeather - She cat with dark gray pelt and dark blue eyes.

Clouddust - Small she cat with a dark gray pelt and bright yellow eyes.

Elders

Smokeypaw - Gray tom with dark gray paws, and pink eyes.

Clawface - Eldest elder, red pelt with big yellow eyes, and many war scars.

Other animals

Browney or Lakepaw - Long Limbed tom, with gray pelt, and ocean blue eyes.

Sweetie - Long haried tabby she cat.

Bear - A big goldon retriever dog, with big brown eyes.

Logan - Small goldon retriever, with dark blue eyes.

Raggedtooth: Massive black tom with coal black eyes, and long claws.


End file.
